neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 25
Route 25:The Aura Cup! The Return of Shenlong Tergoku! is the 25th episode in the series. Route 24 Route 26 Plot synopsis After witnessing a powerful light; the people saw Tergoku in his Shenlong Form, Solaria is shock that the Blue Wolf is still alive as she admitted that she’s afraid that she’ll lose Tergoku as he remember his’ past back at High School. He then, continued to fight Arthurious as all the humans are amazed by the battle when they remember Tergoku from the Eighth Great Beast War; Tergoku use his hidden arts "Ultima Reload." Resurrected Power Then, Tergoku is shock by the fact that his Hidden Arts wasn’t enough to stop him; Shirley have an idea after realizing that Solaria in a Shenlong Form for the first time... Meanwhile; as the battle for the fate of the Universe continues, as Arthurious battle both Tergoku and, Ichigo, but if they lose, the villain who Reanimated Arthurious will get the Aura Cup. As the Wings of Light reappear; the Sage give Shirley a Scroll to use on Arthurious, due to the fact that Ichigo refuses to cooperate with Tergoku, while Tergoku’s moves are more about minimizing damage than getting the job done. After using Pulse Breath and Nexus Beam The two Krityan Warriors are back into a corner. Shirley and, Solaria show up and challenge Arthurious to continue the battle, as it became a four-on-one. Light Dragons, The Merines and the Ultimate Martial Artist vs The First Devil King The Battle continues, with Arthurious still facing off against Tergoku, Solaria , Ichigo and Shirley... Arthurious use "Dark Punishments" but, was block by Ichigo’s "Reflector"; then Arthurious use "Infinite Fiend Blast". Tergoku use "Dragon Pulse" and combine it with Shirley "Twlight Spear" injures Arthurious, Solaria switch to an onslaught, of "Warp Zantetsuken". However, as Arthurious try to recover, Ichigo attack with Plasma Strike. Tergoku beat up Arthurious with a Barrage of Dragon Anchors & Acrobatic Vault and when The First Devil King try to recover from the beating; Tergoku end it with a Whirlwind Blast. After failing to kill Arthurious; Tergoku reverted back to his base form when Ichigo have an idea for him, Solaria and Shirley to stall Arthurious long enough for Tergoku to re-kill Arthurious with the Tempest. The Tempest To everyone's shock Arthurious gain full control of the Biocrystal, as he continue to beat up Ichigo, Shirley and Solaria. As Ino call everyone in the Universe to lend their energy to Tergoku so he can use the Tempest. Shirley then use the Sealing Spear to stop Arthurious but, it failed. Arthurious then, KO Shirley to a Cliff. Ichigo see that the only way to stop Arthurious is to use the Nexus Corruption. After the Bombardment of attacks; Arthurious easily defeated Ichigo. Tergoku completed the Tempest as a last ditch effort as Konoe use her Sharingan to trap Arthurious. But Arthurious reflected the Tempest as Tergoku point out that it’s the wishes of the deads that push them to protect the living. Aftermath After the Battle and after Arthurious went back to the Otherworld... A couple of Krityan investigate a suspicious part of the catacombs. Turn out that they’re interested in the Ancient Legends that’s connected to Queen Fiona’s Illegitimate son; Tergoku. This recent event show the Krityan Council that Tergoku can no longer be allow to move around freely. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star